Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy
by Yuki-chan212
Summary: It is the 7th year at Hogwarts and everyone is anxious to get started with the new school year so will they be love in the air or will it be just another year at Hogwarts. Hey I hope like my story and pleas review ok.


Chapter 1 Unexpected Kiss

Page 1

After everyone had arrived at Hogwarts they had open of the beginning of the start of the new year  
>and after Professor Dumbledore's speech then all the students went to their dorms for they had a<br>big start coming the next morning.

Hermione checked to see what classes she was taking this year. Hermione looked at her schedule to see what was first and she read: **Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, **and  
><strong>Charms, <strong>then she ran into Malfoy, "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly. Malfoy  
>just smirked at her and while Hermione kept her eyes on him, he dropped a piece of paper on the<br>floor and walked passed her. She turned and watched as Malfoy went down the hallway and turn a corner, then she looked at the flood and saw a piece of paper, then she pick it up and read it,

_I want to talk to you Granger after dinner  
>tonight in the Room of Requirement.<br>Draco Malfoy_

Little did she know that Malfoy was watching her as she read the note. "What does Malfoy want to talk to me for, I thought he nothing to do with muggle born`s." Hermione thought to her self.  
>Hermione was surprised to know that Malfoy wanted to talk to her of all people. So she went down to the dungeons to start her first class Potions. When she got down in the dungeons she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her, "Hey, Hermione what took you so long?" Ron asked a little puzzled. "We thought you were going to be late." Harry said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I was checking to make sure I had all my books, so I forgot the time." lied Hermione with a slight smile, [ she was not about to tell them that she ran into Draco Malfoy in the hallway before coming to class and the fact that she found a note from him either.<p>

They were waiting outside anxiously, when the door opened up to see Professor Snape standing there. "Now come inside and take your seats." demanded Professor Snape. The students walked in and took their seats and waited until Professor Snape got back to his desk to start the lesson. Professor Snape looked all around to make sure all the students were paying attention. "Today's lesson is going to be how to make [**Dark Death] **a potion that is death if you drink it, and expect you to get this right as for some of you won't." Professor Snape said with smirk while looking over at Harry Potter's table and Malfoy was snickering at the idea. So everyone went to get their ingredients to make their potions.

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherins and saw Malfoy working on his potion, and then Malfoy glanced back at Hermione`s table and she quickly turned away and went back to work on her potion. After all the students had finished making their potions then they labeled them and walked up to Professor Snape`s desk and handed their potions in. After Hermione ,Harry, and Ron left the dungeons they went to all the other classes and so when they were no classes they went in to the Great Hall to eat dinner. They sat together at the Gryffindor table, "Hermione is there something on your mind?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face. "You do look out of it Hermione, you need to stop studying to hard ok." Ron said with a worried look. "Oh Ron will you shut up I have not been working to hard, But I guess I am a bit tried."Hermione said. Hermione had barely eaten anything on her plate when she said  
>Chapter 1 Unexpected Kiss page 2<p>

"I just remembered I have to go to the library, I will see you later." Hermione got up from the Gryffindor table and left the Great Hall. Draco saw Hermione leave the Great Hall and waited a few minutes before he left too. Hermione went to the library and she got a book that she liked and was reading it when Draco Malfoy came in her mind. "What am I thinking of him for?" she asked herself. Then she remembered the note that Malfoy dropped before they went to Potions class. Hermione was a bit unsure about Malfoy, but she had to admit that she did want to find out why he wanted to talk to her.

So she left the library and started up the stairs to the 7th floor where the Room of Requirement is, so when she got on the 7th floor she then looked for the place where door might be; and at last she found it but trick is how to get in, so she thought of Malfoy and the door opened. Hermione was really surprised at how easy it was to get in to the Room of Requirement, so Hermione walked in to the room to see Malfoy sitting in a chair waiting for her to come. "Granger I see you decided to come fine me after all, I didn't think you would come." Malfoy said smirking. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked without moving from the spot she was standing. "Why don't you come and sit down Granger, come on don't be shy." Malfoy said while smiling at her.

Hermione did not know what to do , but she did as he said and sat down on the couch that was in the room. Malfoy got up from his chair and sat down on the couch by Hermione [who looked very nervous] and just looked at her. "Malfoy I don't know what you think your doing, but its not funny." Hermione said angrily. "Granger why do you have to be so angry with me, I just want to talk ok." Malfoy said feeling a little annoyed. "Ok fine so just want to talk, but what about?" Hermione asked still unsure about this meeting.

While Malfoy was talking to Hermione, someone was lurking in the shadows where they should not be.  
>Something fell off the table behind them and made a noise. "What was that noise, Malfoy you better not have your little gang here too." said Hermione rather annoyed. "Granger its just you and me here, there is no one else here, besides I told them I was going to take a bath." Malfoy insured her. "Then what was that noise?" Hermione said. "I don't know it probably was a rat." Malfoy said unsure. Then after a minute or two Malfoy got up and walk over to Hermione and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up in his arms, "Malfoy what are you doing?" Hermione said in protest. "What do you think I'm doing." Malfoy said with a little smirk. Hermione was trying to push him away but he was to strong.<br>So Malfoy pulled her closer to him, then he put one hand on her waist and the then he gently touched her chin and pulled it up close to his then he kissed her deeply and passionately, after a moment they broke apart.

Hermione could not believe what just happen, she was in shock, then Malfoy came close to her again and whispered in her ear, "Don't tell anyone about this Granger, especially Potter and Weasley." Malfoy moved away from her, and he was watching her as she was just standing there and Malfoy just smiled at her. "Granger just snap out of it, stop looking like you saw a ghost." Malfoy said. Hermione finely came to her senses. "Malfoy why did you kiss me?...I'm just a muggle born and I thought you hate muggle borns." Hermione said unsure of herself. Malfoy did not answer her question, but said, "I have to get back to my dorm or they will wonder what took me so long in the bath, well good night Granger." Malfoy took one last look at Hermione then he left the room.

Hermione waited a minute before she left so that it would give Malfoy time to go down the hallway, then she left the room. When it was safe to out the person came out of his hiding place, "I must speak with the headmaster." said the voice, and then he left the room to go to the headmaster. When he got to  
>Chapter 1 Unexpected Kiss page3<p>

the headmasters door he knocked, then a voice inside said, "Come in." "Ah Severus, what brings you to my office at this time of night, does it have to do with Harry Potter, if it is we already talk about it."Professor Dumbledore asked with a smile. "No headmaster it has to with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sir." Snape said with a slight smile. "Have they done something so serious that it concerned you Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked with interest.

"Headmaster I just saw them in the Room of Requirement only a moment ago, I was minding my own business when Draco came in the room and then a few minutes later Miss Granger, they sat and talked for a moment and then Draco pulled Miss Granger up close to him and he...he...he kissed her." Snape said outraged. Dumbledore only smiled. "Ah is that all Severus, and I thought Mr. Malfoy might have done something terrible to Miss Granger, but since that's not the case then why not let them be for now and see where it goes." Professor Dumbledore chuckled with a smile.

"Headmaster if Draco Malfoy`s father found out that his son is in love with a muggle born, what do you think he would do to both Draco and Miss Granger?" Snape said with a very worried look on his face. "Not to worry Severus you know that Mr. Malfoy`s father cannot come in to the grounds, we will keep watch over them, I assure you no harm will come to them, I am a bit surprised to see that Mr. Malfoy has taken an interest in Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the idea that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would come together.

"Fine headmaster you know what is best, but this cannot go around the school, no one must know about this." Snape said with concern. As Snape was about to leave, Professor Dumbledore called to him, "Severus try not to interfere." "Yes headmaster." Snape said as he went out the door.

Meanwhile, Hermione went to her dorm and stepped in the room, but it was empty so she thought everyone must be a sleep for it was past 1:00 in the morning, so she went up to the girls room and laid on her bed without changing in to nite clothes. Hermione could not get Malfoy out of her mind, "why would he kiss me like that if he hated me so much?" Hermione thought to herself. So she rolled over and slowly went to sleep. The next morning she got up and looked at the time it was 8:00. "Oh my gosh I am so late for breakfast maybe there's some left if I hurry." Hermione said. So she got dressed and went down the stairs and out the door and down the grand stairway.

When Herminoe almost got to the bottom of the stairway she saw Malfoy, he took a glance and smirked at her and Hermione started to blush then Malfoy turned around and went into the Great Hall, then Hermione came down the rest of the stairs and also went into the Great Hall. Hermione saw Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table so went and sat down beside them. "Hermione are you alright, you look exhausted." Harry said with a look of worry. "I am fine, I was just studying last night and forgot the time. Herminoe said, which was a lie. "Well since it's Saturday maybe you could get some rest and not worry about homework for once." Ron said without thinking. "Oh Ron, will you shut up, you don't have to worry about me, why don't you and Harry do some homework for once, I know you are behind on your work, so do not ask me for notes anymore. Hermione said rather annoyed. "Hermione do you have to be like a stick in the mud." Ron said with his mouth full. After that little remark Hermione got up from the table and said, "Well Ron why don't you stop stuffing your face for once." So Hermione left the Great Hall with out another word.

Draco Malfoy was sitting with his friends when he heard the whole thing so he waited a while to go to her. "Hey I will see you later, I will be going the library to look something up." Malfoy said smirking.  
>Chapter 1 Unexpected Kiss page4<p>

So Malfoy also left the Great Hall to see where Hermione went to. Hermione went outside to get some air to think when someone came up behind her, Hermione turned round to see if Ron was there because she was going to slap him good when Draco Malfoy grabbed her arm and to her surprised to see Draco there holding her arm. "Granger I heard everything you said and I was worried about you." Malfoy said with a slight smile. Hermione just stood there trying to take in everything.

End of Chapter 1 Unexpected Kiss


End file.
